


The Battlefield Where Only One F was Given

by Dustfinger12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Zombies, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustfinger12/pseuds/Dustfinger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale and his little brother, Ethan, are surrounded by their once friends. Gale will do anything will save his brother, but still he is curious to why the people that he had shared great times with are now attacking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battlefield Where Only One F was Given

           The soldiers surrounded us, Ethan and I. They had finally caught up to us after months of running. This was a bitter sweet moment. Our troubles were over. No more sleepless nights worrying that they would attack us. No more sleepless nights worrying about the undead. But Ethan was only five. He didn’t deserve this. I could make a deal with them. Maybe they would be reasonable. Matt had a younger sister and Hannah had twin boys. If they were in the same situation they would do the same thing. I didn’t care about myself, only Ethan. I promised Mom and Dad that I would protect him and I wasn’t going to let him die.

            I stepped forward putting myself between Ethan and the guns. They raised their guns higher ready to shoot. I didn’t flinch as I tried to speak. “Don’t,” was all I could manage my throat was too dry. They took a step back, surprised. I must have been more dehydrated than I thought as I couldn’t get anything else out. Instead, I pointed to my little brother, the only family I had left, and shook my head, making what I hoped was a pleading look. “Spare…” I croaked. Putting my hands together, I got on my hands and knees begging them. Tom put his gun down fear visible in his eyes. “Sergeant, I think it wants us to spare its companion,” he said his voice a little shaky. Confused, I looked up to see the Sergeant standing above the group, watching everything. This wasn’t unusual as he always watched while the soldiers were on hunts. Wait. We weren’t undead so why was he here. This wasn’t a type of patrol or else they wouldn’t have followed us for so long. I remember when he first introduced himself. His full name was Fredrick Ulysses Christian Karmichael or as the other trainees and I called him Sergeant Fuck. He didn’t take kindly to us and we had to a hundred laps as punishment. Thinking of this made me laugh. I laughed harder when another thought entered my mind. There above me was a flying fuck although he wasn’t really flying. I laughed hysterically, but stopped when I saw Ethan’s face. It was a look of pure terror. I didn’t blame him. We were surrounded by guns and now it looked as though his brother was going insane. Maybe I was, but I would try to keep it together for him. I felt his soft hands wiggle their way into mine and I squeezed them gently. He took a few steps forward, but stopped when he heard gun fire. The sound rang in the air and for a second I was confused at what they had shot at. It didn’t take long for me to figure out who was it as the small body slumped into my lap. He had a peaceful look on his face, and even for one so young, I think he realized we couldn’t make it out alive. Sadly, I didn’t realize it. Anger rushed over me. I held my little brother’s body for a second before getting up. They had killed my brother. Matt whose little sister had played with him and might have even had a little crush. Hannah whose sons had been Ethan’s class and would have been trainees together and eventually comrades. Tom whose siblings have all been taken from him. They had killed him. THEY HAD KILLED HIM! I got up to grab them to punish them for what they had done, but I sank back down. I had no strength anymore. It had left with Ethan’s life. I curled into a ball trying to protect Ethan’s body. A horrible smell already coming from his body. In the back of my mind, I thought this was strange. The grief was overwhelming. I had broken my promise, but it wasn’t my fault. He should have never stepped out from behind me. “You… killed…him…” I croaked, “how?” I wanted to cry, but no tears came. Why couldn’t they shoot me too? I heard someone walk up. I didn’t look up as they got closer. I didn’t care anymore. “This is one of these scums defenses,” the Sergeant said, “they pretend to care for something only to attack if you get too close.” I looked up to see his hideous scarred face, his balding head with burn scars that no one knows how he got them. I used to look up to him as a role model, but now I realized that he was nothing more than I murderer. I grabbed his foot pulling him down. I climbed on top of him and started hitting him will all my might. I bit him several times. The taste was amazing. What was I saying? It tasted anything better than I had in years of living. What’s wrong with me? I ripped chucks of this monster’s flesh and swallowed it whole. I was full for the first time since we were chase. Who said revenge wasn’t sweet? It tasted more like chicken than any sweet I’ve had before though it made no difference to me. I looked at Ethan about to tell him how he was avenged. I stopped to see the same terrified look frozen on his face forever. He was looking straight at me. He didn’t want me to do this. I looked down to see the Sergeant screaming in agony and for a brief second I felt pity. A gun shot ended his screams. I knew why they did this now. I knew why they had shot Ethan and why he smelled of rot even though he couldn’t be dead for more than thirty minutes. Ethan and I had been bitten and we were undead. I knew my turn was next. I heard the gun shoot then…

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had to do for my creative writing class. Sorry the ending was so short I only had a few more words until I was over the max word count. I've been trying to finish this story for years. This was originally supposed to be a full story, but decided I couldn't think enough content so decided to make it into a short story. I might upload the months leading to this moment later if I get enough good feedback. As always love feedback. Enjoy :)


End file.
